undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendon Martin
WFCE (1999-present) 'Debut, Rebel Gimmick and Rickie Malaso (1999-2000)' Brendon Martin debuted in 1999 in WFCE as a rookie who had matches every three weeks during the course of April-June 1999. He was very famous at the time afterwards when he shocked the world in winning a match against Rickie Malaso which was a unstoppable force at the time winning matches non-stop. These two soon met eye-to-eye on a live taping the following week when Malaso forced Martin to join him in the ring as Rickie Malaso then had a black eye after the match. Martin came out and told Malaso to shut up and then they had a rematch, Martin won the rematch showing he was stronger with his powerful mucles. He soon became friends with him after they had to work as a tag team with each other when they were forced to work with each other by commissioner Buddy Klink. Buddy Klink, soon was offered to be there manager when they became a unstoppable rebel tag team. The following taping episode, Rickie Malaso and Brendon Martin's attires had changed with Brendon Martin chaning his hair style to a gothic down hairstyle and wearing a leather jacket, as for Rickie Malaso he had on a shirt on that said "Suck My Scars" and it is now "Eat, Sleep, Break the Streak". This was a big break for Brendon Martin as he was now a face and was building up to be a big wrestling name along side Malaso. The entrance for Malaso and Martin also changed as they now would enter from the middle of the crowd from anywhere and as they won there first tag team championship they would enter from under the ring. Summerslam 1999 was the biggest event for Brendon Martin later in the year as he was challenged by his other future tag team partner Bryce and they went in a fued for the Intercontinental Championship belt. Brendon Martin won the match starting his first IC Championship reign. 'IC Championship Title Reigns and Injury' After Summerslam 1999, Malaso won the WFCE Championship and Malaso and Martin won the tag teams titles two weeks before and Martin won the IC Championship too, meaning they would have alot of matches and huge schedule. In a live taping of Energy, Brendon Martin had a match against Bryce for a rematch that was set a week early if one of them won the match at Summerslam, Martin won and stayed the champion then he had to defend the tag team titles with Rickie Malaso, they loss the titles though and were forced to go against each other for Malaso's championship belt (the following week) thanks to Ryan Lewis (The Chairman) they did the match and Malaso retained it. As Martin got a injury because of it on his right knee. He was out for at least three weeks not making any appearences and return after Malaso, Bryce, Le'trick and James were attacked (tag team partners) by the chairman's posse. Martin then went in a match the same night and won and it was for IC Championship. Martin still had trouble with his knee after the match while in the locker room as he had to get medical help for it meaning he couldn't defend it at the next pay-per-view. Through out the rest of 1999 and early 2000 he had trouble wrestling in matches but was winning matches alot and gaining a wrestling award. 'Homecoming Incident, WFCE Champion and Legal Issues' Brendon Martin still had alot of challenges with his knee and didn't defend his championship meaning his IC Championship belt would be stripped and he would be suspended for the next thing that will be spotlighted. In Janurary the next year, four weeks before Homecoming (The Next Pay-Per-View) Brendon Martin came out to the ring by himself along side Bryce who later joined him in the ring and challenged his tag team partner Rickie Malaso for the WFCE Championship as they loss the tag team championships two months ago, Brendon Martin had trouble talking to Rickie Malaso. Rickie Malaso would come out to the ring and hit Rickie Malaso with steel chair and take the WFCE Championship. The match was in Hell in a Cell, and started with Brendon Martin and Rickie Malaso coming into the ring as the bell rang though Rickie Malaso left the Hell in the Cell before it closed but was stuck meaning Brendon Martin had a way to win as he beat Rickie Malaso with a chair over 20 times making Malaso pass out and stuck on the cell the officials had to pull him out and Martin won the match after Malaso was unable to retain the title. Brendon Martin became a heel and redeemed himself as one as he cut alot of promos with his new manager Shane McMahon and his former tag team partner (and on-screen brother) Bryce. Martin outside the ring was having legal troubles as he got several speed tickets and was arrested by drinking and driving and was out of the pay-per-views and tapings for three weeks. He returned in the greatest amount of time to prepare for his rematch against Malaso at Unforgiven he lost it by Malaso. As Brendon Martin became more of a heel as he later attacked Malaso after the match. Brendon Martin left WFCE for a while to heal even though he was still signed to WFCE. 'WFCE Return, Feud with Ryan Lewis, Turning Face' Brendon Martin returned during the week after Summerslam 2000 from out of the crowd stepping into the ring with a microphone ranting about his return as the chairman Ryan Lewis interupts him by coming into the ring to address him for a match against the Undertaker starting then and now. Undertaker comes out as Ryan Lewis stands at ringside while Brendon Martin attacks the Undertaker and then Lewis throws in a chair and comes in to hit Martin with it, then Rickie Malaso comes in to save his former tag team partner. Martin and Malaso leave the ring as Undertaker almost attacks both of them. Undertaker then turns to Lewis and chokeslams him, only to look back at Martin on the stage to taunt him. Martin and Malaso leave. The next taping Martin and Malaso are backstage with Bryce discussing to become a team again only until Martin to mention his feud with Malaso months prior before his return. Malaso ends the feud by shaking his hand and Bryce joining them too and as the crowd in the arena cheer on as Brendon turns face again and puts on his famous leather jacket, Bryce puts his white jacket on and Malaso walks out with them to the arena. They all enter the arena by the crowd only to be interupted by Undertaker, Kane and Ryan Lewis. Martin asks why Lewis is with Undertaker after he chokeslamed him and Lewis says he discussed giving Undertaker a chance to have his hands on The Rebels (Martin, Bryce and Malaso) for the night as Lewis announces a six man tag team match against him, Undertaker and Kane versus The Rebels for the next taping. Championships & Accomplishments WFCE: *WFCE Champion - 1x *Intercontinental Champion - 2x *WFCE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Rickie Malaso